disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Gideon (Once Upon a Time)
|pets = |friends =Belle, Mother Superior |minions = |enemies =Emma Swan |likes = |dislikes = |powers =Conjuration True Love Transfiguration Telekinesis |possessions =Sword |weapons =Magic |fate = Arrives in Storybrooke |quote = }}Gideon is a character on the ABC series Once Upon a Time. He is first mentioned in "Devil's Due", when Mr. Gold learns of Belle's pregnancy, and is first shown in "The Savior". Gideon is the son of Belle and Mr. Gold. Powers and Abilities Powers *'True Love:' While in Belle's dream world, he was able to wake his mother from the Sleeping Curse with true love's kiss. *'Conjuration: '''Gideon has the ability to magically summon objects. He displayed this ability while in Belle's dream *'Telekinesis: Gideon is capable of manipulating objects or people without physically touching them. This was shown when he threw the Evil Queen to the other side of the street. *'''Transfiguration: Gideon is able to transform something into something else. This was shown when he turned the Evil Queen into a snake. *'Teleportation:' Gideon has the ability to move from one location to another, through a cloud of smoke. This ability extends through objects too. *'Immobilisation:' Gideon was able to freeze multiple people at once, stopping them from moving. Abilities *'Sword-fighting:' As shown in Emma's vision, Gideon is a skilled swordsman, shown to be able to best her in a sword-fight. Weaknesses *'Laws of Magic:' Like any magic user, Gideon is subject to the laws of magic, as a result he is unable to raise the dead, create love and time travel. *'Leave Storybrooke/Land without magic:' Gideon is unable to use magic if her were to leave Storybrooke, unless he brings a magic item along with him. *'Squid Ink:' Like all magical beings, he can be immobilized by squid ink. History While trapped within the Underworld, Mr. Gold creates a crystal ball through a few select ingredients to look for his deceased son, Baelfire, whom he believes is trapped their. The spell is enacted in the crystal ball with the intention of finding his son, though instead it shows Belle to him. Initially confused and thinking the crystal ball isn't working, Mr. Gold learns that it showed Belle to him because the spell did work, as its aim was to find his child, and Belle is seen in the ball because she is pregnant and carrying their child. Upon learning this, Hades blackmails Gold into doing his bidding. When Belle is transported to the Underworld, she learns of her pregnancy from Mr. Gold and how Hades plans to take her baby. Fearing her pregnancy will be sped up like it was with Zelena's, she places herself under a sleeping curse so that her child is safe from him. After Hades is defeated, Gold is unable to wake Belle up as she no longer loves him. To awaken her from the curse, he takes her to the temple of Morpheus where he sprinkles magical sand on her, transporting him to Belle's dream world. Unbeknownst to him however, the magical sand affects the unborn baby, who appears before Gold as a grown man, under the alias of Morpheus. He leads Gold to the dream world version of his old castle and explains that in Belle's mind, she is still a servant and Gold is still a beast. He warns that if Belle is not awoken within 1 hour, she will return to the Netherworld, where she will remain forever. Upon seeing his father trying and failing to romance his mother, he reveals his identity to his parents and warns Belle to make sure that he doesn't destroy them like he did with his last family. He then kisses her on the forehead with True Love's Kiss, awakening her from the Sleeping Curse. Gideon awaits for Belle when she falls asleep and is transported into the Dream World where the two meet and hug. He warns her of how he is in danger from Gold who plans to cut the string of his fate with the Fates' Shears, and tells her that she has the answer in saving him, but she needs to be willing to see it. After Belle's pregnancy is sped up, Gideon comes to her in another vision of the Dream World and tells her she knows what she must do to keep him safe. In the real world, Belle gives birth to her son and names him Gideon. She asks Mother Superior to be his fairy godmother and has him taken away from Storybrooke, where he will safe from Gold. While travelling to keep him in a safe location, Mother Superior is ambushed by the Black Fairy who kidnaps Gideon and takes him to her home, the Dark Realm - a world where time runs differently. He lives under her ruthless dictatorship and has a suffering childhood as she tries to turn him to the dark side, though throughout his years he remembers the values his mother tried to impart onto him and tries to be good. 28 years later, Gideon arrives through a portal, now an adult. Wearing a hooded black cloak, he sees the Evil Queen and turns her into a snake, and heads to his parents' pawnshop. He enters the building and removes his hood to reveal his face and greets his parents with a grim expression. He explains to them that he is there to kill the Savior, so he can take her powers and become the new Savior, so he can rid the Dark Realm of the cruel reign of the Black Fairy. The following morning, Gold locates his son and Gideon speaks of his determination to kill Emma, thinking he is there to stop him. He arrives on the contrary, insistent on helping him, however Gideon declines his offer and leaves. Later that night, Emma arrives from the Wish Realm and is confronted by Gideon. The two meet each other and begin sword-fighting, though are interrupted by their respective families. He freezes both parties in attempt to to stop them from interfering and gets ready to kill Emma, before her hand begins trembling. He is ready to kill the Savior, but is blasted by her magic, breaking the sword in the process. Emma holds a piece of the blade to Gideon's throat and he warns her that he will still kill her before teleporting away. Gallery Publicity Images Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Released Images - Mr. Gold and Morpheus.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Photography - Gideon.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Photography - Gideon 2.jpg Production Images Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Behind the Scenes 1.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Behind the Scenes 2.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Behind the Scenes 3.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than The Rest - Production Images - Gideon.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than The Rest - Production Images - Gideon 2.jpg Screenshots Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Morpheus.jpg|Gideon appears in an adult form Once Upon a Time - 6x01 - The Savior - Emma Vision.jpg|Gideon killing Emma in her vision Once Upon a Time - 6x02 - A Bitter Draught - Vision.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x08 - I'll Be Your Mirror - Sonogram.jpg|The sonogram of Gideon Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Gideon with Shears.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Dream World.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Gideon Hug.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x09 - Changelings - Belle and Baby.jpg|Gideon is born Once Upon a Time - 6x10 - Wish You Were Here - Gideon.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Gideon and Gold.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Emma Gideon Swordfight.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Gideon Swordfight.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x11 - Tougher Than the Rest - Gideon Clocktower.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x13 - Ill-Boding Patterns - Gideon and Gold.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x13 - Ill-Boding Patterns - Absorbing Blue Fairy's Magic.jpg Once Upon a Time - 6x14 - Page 23 - Gideon.jpg Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Siblings Category:Villains Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Adults Category:Uncles Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Villains who aren't revealed to be bad at first Category:Anti-villains